


lucky i love you

by aprxlshowers



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Keith (Voltron) Can't Cook, M/M, Movie Night, Sleepy Boys, Sleepy Cuddles, i just really love the idea of them using pet names okay?, they're basically married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:06:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28452846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aprxlshowers/pseuds/aprxlshowers
Summary: working title:Jurassic Shark versus Robo Hippo: Fight to the DeathKeith and Lance watch and review several bad shark movies. Featuring a very sleepy Keith, an abundance of pet names and lots of love.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 61





	lucky i love you

**Author's Note:**

> the other day my friend showed me the abundance of awful shark movies that somehow were given permission to be filmed and released to the world. of course, being the lance stan i am, my first thought was 'oh, lance's fav animal is a shark' - right? - and so this fic was born. it started as sort of a piss take but then i rly leaned into fluffy, domestic klance et voila.
> 
> i also wrote and edited this in under an hour running solely on iced coffee and dorset muesli,, enjoy :)

Lance’s hand froze over the mouse pad. Bingo.

“Keith. Babe,” he called.

“Yeah?” Keith poked his head through the doorway. Tonight, he was on dinner duty and Lance wrinkled his nose at the smell of the ready meal curry that seeped into the room. He had the cooking skills in this family but, since Keith had offered to cook, Lance had been placed with the equally important task of locating a movie instead. He deserved a break from the kitchen.

“I found our movie for tonight.” He gestured to his laptop. Keith flopped down beside him, scanning the title on the screen. His lips quirked up as he read it out loud.

“‘ _Jurassic Shark versus Robo Hippo_ ’. That sounds really terrible,” he declared. Lance nodded wildly, eyes bright.

“Which is why it’s perfect. It has six sequels as well,” he explained. His boyfriend’s head whipped around to face him and stole the laptop. Lance’s protests fell to silence as he watched Keith add every single one to their watch list.

“We’ve got to watch them all. We could finish them in a week.”

“If we watched two a night we could finish them in three days. Then we can get started on those crap quality conspiracy documentaries that guy reuploaded to youtube,” Lance suggested, “We can make all sorts of theories.”

Keith let out a bark of laughter and pressed a sloppy kiss to his cheek, handing him the laptop back.

“You set it up, okay? Let me finish with the food.” He stood up and made to leave the living room.

“Keith,” Lance called, stalling him in his tracks. “Can you put some popcorn on? Now that the microwave’s not occupied by your incredible concoction.”

His boyfriend raised an eyebrow and all Lance could do was shrug. Keith shook his head, a smile working its way onto his face.

“You’re lucky I love you," he said pointedly. "You’re also lucky I happen to love crap shark movies just as much as you do.”

“C’mon, Keith. This franchise was basically _made_ for us. Our two favourite animals, fighting it out. Who wouldn’t be tempted.”

They paused for a moment before saying together:

“Shiro.”

Ten minutes later, they were a tangle of limbs on the couch, watching the movie with slightly concerned - but nevertheless amused - expressions.

“Do you think this is anyone’s favourite movie? Like, unironically?” Keith posed the question through a mouthful of popcorn.

“Probably,” Lance admitted. “I mean, I can’t blame them. Dinosaur sharks and massive hippos with laser eyes are completely realistic.”

“And the CGI is flawless,” Keith added. Lance hid his face in the crook of his neck to muffle his uncontrollable giggling as Keith continued. “I bet that at least one of these movies will be set in space. I mean, can you imagine?”

“Oh, definitely. One will also be set in London and destroy all the tourist landmarks.” 

”As they should.”

Lance nodded, shifting to sit up and meet Keith's eyes. Before Lance could kiss him, however, he found a hand shoved in his face, pushing him away.

“ _Babe_?!” He moved Keith’s hand away. His boyfriend stayed nonchalant.

“I don’t want to miss this masterpiece of a movie. Do you?”

“Well I wouldn’t mind,” Lance dropped his volume and pitch a little, trying to engage with Keith but his mullet-headed loser of a boyfriend kept moving himself out of reach and dodging his every move. Lance, defeated, slunk back with a huff, crossing his arms across his chest. “You’re lucky I love you.”

“I know,” Keith replied, trying to reach an arm around his stubborn boyfriend’s shoulders. Lance ignored him, trying to hide his smile as he leaned as far away from Keith as he could until he was pressed up against the arm of the couch. Keith leaned over him and kissed his nose gently. “Gotcha.”

“Oh my god,” Lance groaned, rolling his eyes and pushed him off playfully, settling back into his side as they watched the remainder of the movie play out. It was, as expected, extremely shitty but that did little to deter them. As the credits began to roll lazily down the screen, Keith reached for the mouse pad and selected to play the first sequel -- ‘ _Jurassic Shark versus Robo Hippo: Asteroid Wars_ ’.

“Told you so. Space,” Keith sing-songed. Lance glanced at him, offended.

“Hey! I never disagreed with you on that. You didn’t ‘tell me’ anything.”

“Sure, Jan,” Keith smirked. Lance hit him with a cushion and Keith let out a shout. Once he had recovered, he drew Lance close. “Want any more food, baby?”

Lance softened at Keith’s question.

“No, I’m okay. Thank you for asking though.” He pressed a kiss to Keith’s jaw.

The second movie was somehow even worse, which neither of them had thought possible. The director’s name sprung onto the screen, a fuzzy pop song blaring as the second round of credits shone at them. Lance closed the tab and glanced over to Keith who was half asleep. He was so pretty. Lance tucked his arms under his shoulders and heaved in an attempt to lift him but to no avail. Keith was heavier than he looked. 

“What,” Keith groaned from the unwelcome movement. His finger traced Lance’s cheek.

“Hey, sweetheart. Bedtime,” Lance whispered. When Keith stayed still he shook his shoulders lightly. “Come on. I can’t carry you all by myself, you big _lump_.”

“Lance, I’m smaller than you.”

“Yeah, by an inch. Now hurry up, I want to cuddle in bed.”

Eventually, Keith relented and the pair made it successfully to their bedroom, Keith changing out of his clothes and throwing on one of Lance’s old t-shirts. Before Lance could pull on any of his own sleepwear, however, he was yanked into bed by Keith in only his boxers. That seemed unfair. He pivoted over to face his boyfriend and was about to tell him so when Keith shushed him.

“Go to sleep, baby. ‘M tired.” Lance would have laughed but he was admittedly exhausted too and it would be best not to break the peaceful atmosphere. He switched off their bedside lamp and curled into Keith’s chest, breathing aligning with the rise and fall of Keith’s chest.

“Okay, good night. I love you.”

The reply came a few seconds later, mumbled and quiet but very true.

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> y'all should seriously look up the list of bad shark movies some of the names and clips literally make me question who is in charge of approving movie plot ideas. who thought that was a good plan????
> 
> kudos/comments are super appreciated and if u want feel free to check out my other, longer, probably more edited fics on my profile! :) 
> 
> byeeeeeeeeeee


End file.
